escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Secret Team
|país = |fecha = |formato = |páginas = |isbn = 0137981732 |oclc = 72013361 |ilustrador original = |artista original = |publicación original= |tipo de publicación original = |editorial original = |ciudad original = |país original = |fecha original = |formato original = |páginas original = |isbn original = |serie = |anterior = |siguiente = }} The Secret Team: The CIA and Its Allies in Control of the United States and the World'''''The Secret Team: The CIA and Its Allies in Control of the United States and the World (ISBN 0-13-798173-2) es un libro escrito por L. Fletcher Prouty, un ex-coronel de la Fuerza Aérea de Estados Unidos, publicado en 1973. Descripción De 1955 a 1963 Prouty fue el oficial de Punto Focal para los contactos entre la CIA y el Pentágono sobre cuestiones relacionadas con el apoyo militar para operaciones especiales, pero no fue asignado a la CIA y no está obligado por ningún juramento de secreto.Desde la primera página de la impresión de 1974 Fue uno de los primeros libros que contaron todo acerca del funcionamiento interno de la CIA y fue una influencia importante en la película de Oliver Stone, JFK. Pero el principal objetivo del libro es cómo la CIA comenzó como un think tank para analizar inteligencia obtenida de fuentes militares pero creció hasta el monstruo que se ha vuelto. La CIA no tenía autoridad para ejecutar a sus propios agentes o llevar a cabo operaciones encubiertas pero rápidamente hicieron ambos y mucho más. Este libro dice acerca de las cosas que se hicieron realidad y mucho acerca de cómo funcionan. El Equipo secreto El '''equipo de secreto', o ST, es una frase acuñada por L. Fletcher Prouty en 1973, alegando una alianza secreta entre las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos, Comunidad de Inteligencia y sectores privados para influir en las decisiones políticas. La frase sugiere la existencia de una alianza secreta entre ciertas personas dentro de la comunidad de inteligencia de Estados Unidos, la industria militar privada de Estados Unidos estadounidense, que utilizan su riqueza colectiva, influencia y recursos para manipular los eventos actuales para dirigir las políticas públicas y maximizar las ganancias. El término es peyorativo porque acusa a las organizaciones de priorizar sus fortunas personales por encima de los intereses nacionales, así como eliminar cualquier oposición, ya sea a través de propaganda dirigida o asesinato. La frase ha sido utilizada por el Instituto Crístico en su investigación del Atentado de La Penca en Nicaragua. La presunta predicción de Eisenhower Según la teoría, la existencia del ST fue predicha y advirtida por el Presidente Dwight D. Eisenhower en su discurso de despedida a la nación en 1961 cuando habló del complejo militar-industrial. La teoría afirma que tras ocho años de exposición a la creación de la defensa estadounidense como Presidente, Eisenhower sabía que una cantidad desproporcionada de influencia que descansaba en las manos de la ST, y advirtió al público que esta influencia amenazó la pureza de la democracia norteamericana. Véase también * Brought to Light * Business Plot * Complejo industrial-militar * Teoría conspirativa * The Power Elite Referencias y notas de pie Enlaces externos * Online ebook Categoría:Libros de 1973 Categoría:Libros de no ficción sobre el asesinato de John F. Kennedy